


Unfamiliar Territory

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: 10+ Chapter fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Confused Mark, Dark Comedy, Demons, Evil Twins, Guardian Angels, Guardian Demons, Heaven & Hell, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: When Anti is sent from Hell to be Jack's guardian demon, he does alot more bad than good, and manages to confuse a certain raven haired friend of Jack's.





	1. Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be so cute! I got this idea from a conversation I had with Taterz_Totz so thanks for that!!!! Anyways, please tell me in the comments how you like the first chapter: 3

"But I don't _wanna_ go help him!" Anti pouted, staring at Lucifer with blue, puppy dog eyes. "What if he's boring?"

 

"That doesn't matter. You're _going_ to be his guardian. Satan forbid that my brother sends him some kind of Angel." Lucifer says, shrugging off Anti's pleading hand as he prepares to open the portal.

 

"Why _can't_ he? It'd be so much better to have me here, you _need_ me here!" Anti pleaded, and Lucifer shot him a fiery, warning look.

 

"I don't need you any more than I need any other demons. He's not even a child Anti, be lucky I'm not making you suffer through that. You _are_ supposed to be getting punishment."

 

"Not the type of punishment I was hoping for." Anti mumbles, giggling when Lucifer scoffs at him. "Fine, I'll go help your silly little mortal. Don't know why you're so insistent on getting me to be his guardian anyways."

 

Lucifer full on laughs, a loud, evil cackle that shakes the whole Underground. "You'll see. Now, if you please? I have other things to attend to." He says, and Anti grumbles some more as he steps through the portal, crossing his arms as he's transported to Earth.

* * *

 

"Die motherfucker!" Jack screams, laughing as he blows up Mark's car again, smirking as Mark rages and screams.

 

"That's not fair! This whole game isn't fair!!!" Mark argues, and Jack rolls his eyes, continuing on down the street as if nothing happened.

 

Through his headphones, he hears a bump from his living room, followed by a really loud curse.

 

Jack stilled immediately, going rigid and silent.

 

"Jack...? Jack are you o-"

 

"Shhhhh! I think someone's breakin' in." Jack whispers, turning his chair slightly.

 

"Breaking in??? Why don't you-"

 

"Mark!" Jack whisper yells, and he shuts up again when he hears slow footfalls. "I'll be right back."

 

"Okay...be careful." Mark whispers, and Jack removes his headphones without replying. He walks carefully over to his door, grabbing a rail that didn't quite fit on his bed as he sneaks across the floor. The footsteps are closer now, and he jumps when he hears a knock on his recording room door. He stands in front of it, rail held up high, preparing to fight.

 

He closes his eyes and swings harshly as the door opens, but he's startled as the rail is simply caught in the hands of the intruder. Jack opens his eyes and mouth to argue, but is startled to see a guy with blacked out eyes that looks _exactly_ like him staring back.

 

He wants to yell for help.

 

But all that comes out is

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!!!"**

 

The guy tilts his head slightly, as if he was surprised by Jack's reaction.

 

"Hm. Mortals don't normally react to me like that." He shrugs, snatching the rail away from Jack and throwing it to the side. Jack scrambles away as he walks towards him, arms folded as he seems to examine Jack.

 

"What the FUCK??? YE LOOK JUST LIKE ME BUT YER EYES ARE FUCKIN' BLACK!"

 

The guy has an epiphany and laughs, blinking as his eyes turn normal with glowing green irises. "Better?"

 

"NO! I-OH SHIT!" Jack says, realizing that Mark probably thinks he's going fucking insane. He back away from the guy, who makes no effort to step towards him anymore, and picks up his headset.

 

"Jack what the fuck???" Mark yells, fussing over him like always.

 

"Hey it's all settled but can I call ye back okay great!" He says, not letting Mark argue with him any longer as he throws the headset down and pulls himself into his chair. "Why are you in my fuckin' house???"

 

"Ugh, such foul language. Believe me, I don't want to be here either. Though, your reaction almost made it worth it. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anti, demon of Chaos." The guy says, extending his hand out to Jack with a sharp smile.

 

"I'll pass on yer handshake, thanks." Jack deadpans, and the guy smirks, withdrawing his hand and leaning against the wall. "Why the hell did ye come bother me? An' why do ye look like me?"

 

"Correction, _you_ look like _me._ " He says, rolling his eyes, then holding out his hand as a small glitching screen appears from it. "I've been alive for 1672 years, and you're what? 27? Please. Anyways," He continues, directing Jack's attention to the small screen, "My boss, Lucifer, sent me here to be your guardian demon. Don't ask me why, I don't know or really care. He opened the portal to Earth, and here I am."

 

Jack watches as his tale is played out on the small screen, then looks back at the demon as it disappears. "Guardian demon? I'm an adult. Don't people get guardians as babies?"

 

"Some do. But those are guardian _angels,_ completely different and separate from us." Anti says, and Jack can't help but hear the anger behind his voice.

 

"Ye sound a little bitter."

 

"You'd be bitter too if you were stuck with an idiot."

 

"Guess I'll see how bitter I get then." Jack laughs, but Anti doesn't find his joke amusing. "So, what? Yer jus' gonna follow me around and shit, make sure I don't get hurt?"

 

"I could care less if you get hurt. I'm here to keep you out of _moral_ harm, not _physical_ harm."

 

"Couldn't physical harm lead to moral harm?"

 

"Ugh. I'm going back downstairs. Tell me when you have questions about torture." Anti says, then he opens the door and walks out.

 

Jack takes an exhale, then grabs his now vibrating phone.

 

**Mark**

 

_Are you okay?_

 

_**Jack** _

 

_Yeah I'm fine, just a misunderstanding. :)_

 

Because how else can you tell your best friend that an exact evil clone of you showed up at your house?

 

**Mark**

 

_Oh okay. So, are you still coming tomorrow? Or did you wanna reschedule your flight?_

 

Flight? Oh shit.

 

Jack totally forgot that he was going to L.A. tomorrow.

 

Anti will stay here right?

 

**Jack**

 

_Of course. See you at 5am in a couple days._

 

**Mark**

 

_Awesome!!!!_

 

He read the reply and sat his phone back on his computer desk.

 

Then he screamed.

 

Really loud.

 

This was so fucked.

  
  



	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has blue eyes...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little filler because ill be in England this weekend! I love you guys so much but i wont be posting again until monday :3 but i hope you enjoy this little exchange! !!

Turns out, no, Anti _can't_ stay at home.

 

Matter of fact, that fucking demon follows Jack _everywhere,_ commenting on shit and annoying the hell out of him.

 

He'd had to buy Anti a last minute plane ticket to L.A., and angry was the _last_ word he'd use to describe himself when he found out Anti could have just teleported.

* * *

 

"I said I _could_ have, it wouldn't have been as much fun as messing with you though." Anti giggled, and Jack huffed, slipping in his headphones to ignore him.

 

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep or somethin' so I can sort out how m'gonna tell Mark about ye."

 

Jack grimaced as he felt his earbuds being ripped from his ears, shooting Anti an icy stare. "Mark? Who is Mark?"

 

"Someone yer hopefully never gonna meet." Jack spits, and Anti giggles.

 

"Is he at least hot? Built? Deep voice? Ugh, is he foreign like you?" Anti said in disgust, and Jack squinted his eyes at him.

 

"What the hell kinda- _anyways,_ yer gonna find yer own way through this fuckin' city while I ride in the comfort of Mark's car. Ye can do that right?" Jack smirks, handing Anti a piece of paper with the hotel address on it as he stands up.

 

"What part of guardian demon don't you get? I can't just, go away."

 

"Unfortunately I know that." Jack says begrudgingly, and Anti has half a mind to punch him in his stupid Irish face. To be honest, Anti doesn't think he looks much like him at all.

 

His ears are less pointy, his irises are blue, and his teeth are less sharp. Nope, Anti was definitely the hotter one.

 

"Listen, if you don't want me here then I can always kill you and drag you back down to hell to have a conversation with my boss." Anti deadpans, and Jack scoffs.

 

"No thanks. I don't take shady deals from people who claim to be demons."

 

"God mortals are impossible." Anti mumbles, then he sees a moving figure that immediately catches his eye. Walking towards them is none other than Dark, the holier than thou guardian angel ex boyfriend from _hell_. Anti huffs, standing abruptly and snatching the hotel paper out of Jack's hand. "On second thought, I'd rather just sit at the fucking hotel. Satan be damned if I stick around for this suck fest."

 

Jack was going to argue, but he heard his name being called in a familiar deep voice, and all of his worries were washed away as Anti disappeared.

* * *

 

 

"Jack! You're here!" Mark says, hugging his friend tightly and enveloping him with flannel. Jack laughed and hugged him back, then stepped slightly away from him.

 

"In my Irish flesh!" He yelled, and Mark chuckled, then looked confused.

 

"I could have sworn I saw someone else with you as I was walking up here, trying to replace me already?"

 

"O'course not!" Jack beamed, brushing off the feeling that he was still being watched, and heading towards the baggage claim. "Now, let me get my shite so we can have an all out game-athon!"

 

"Okay, okay Irish, let's take you to your hotel first and let you get settled, _then_ we'll see if you didn't get your ass kicked by jetlag."

 

Jack stuck out his tongue, smiling as he grabbed his bags and followed Mark back out to his car.

* * *

 

 

The ride to the hotel was full of catching up, and Jack felt a little bit more at ease for now, almost completely forgetting about Anti.

 

That is, until Mark parked at the hotel.

 

He expected for Anti to be causing destruction in every waking path he created, but instead, everything went smoothly.

 

He relaxed even more when he saw that Anti hadn't broken into the room. Maybe he'd decided to go back to hell after all. He shrugged, smiling as he put his bags in the room and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

 

Mark...hadn't expected Jack to come back so early.

 

As in, he walked in with bags and came _directly_ back out with nothing.

 

Oh well, maybe he forgot something.

 

He smiled as Jack opened the door, plopping down in the passenger seat with an indifferent look on his face.

 

"You move fast!" Mark says, and Jack looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

 

"I guess. So, how have ye been?" He responds, and Mark can't help but realize the lack of enthusiasm in his voice.

 

"Um...still just as okay as five seconds ago?" Mark muses, and Jack makes an agreeable noise.

 

"Hm. Okay..." Jack says, then he stares at Mark with deep green eyes, roaming over his body in a way that made him feel a bit...naked. "Well, I'll be back, I've gotta...go farm potatoes or somethin'." Jack says, and Mark laughs despite himself. He watches as Jack goes back inside the hotel, and lays his head back on the seat.

 

Wait.

 

Didn't Jack have _blue_ eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAMILY FRIENDLY CONTENT:
> 
> Kik: tinyinkmachine   
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine   
> Instagram: tinydystopianinkmachine   
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine


	3. Pushing The Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is really annoyed with Anti's notions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAT IS UP SEPTIPLIER NATIOOON IM YOUR AUTHOR DIGITAAAAALL PIXEEELLLL LEEEEETS GET ROOOOOOIGHT INTO THE FIIIIIIC

"What the hell do ye think yer doin'???" Jack squeals, and Anti looks at him from behind his phone with a devious smile.

 

"Talking to your little friend, Mark. You know, he reminds me alot of my ex boyfriend. Are you sure he's human?" Anti asks, and then he giggles. "He says he _loves_ your green contacts."

 

"Gimme that!" Jack yells, snatching his phone from the demon and rolling his eyes. "Of course he's human. Stop fuckin' confusing him and makin' him think m'hittin' on 'im."

 

"Whatever you say. God your accent is annoying. What is that, Irish?"

 

Jack shot him a deadpan look and Anti just smirked.

 

"Listen, it's already bad enough yer here. Jus'...don't fuckin' talk ta Mark anymore. He's got enough shite on his plate. And ye are _not_ comin' with me when I go visit him today."

 

"You're saying it like you're in charge of me or something."

 

"I am! Yer _my_ guardian right?" Jack says, and Anti pushes himself off the bed, deciding to float instead.

 

"Not by choice. Also, yet _again_ you dumb mortal, I am a _demon._ I'm not so good at following orders. Now," He says, flying towards Jack with an annoyed look, " _We_ are going to Mark's and _you_ are going to let me sneak around his house and figure out why the fuck my ex has a human body."

 

"He's not a fuckin' angel Anti!" Jack yells, and Anti rolls his eyes, lightly placing his feet on the ground and turning away from Jack.

 

"Just get your clothes on. I'm bored in this hotel room." Anti commands, walking towards the door and leaving Jack behind.

 

"Anti, I'm not letting you drive."

 

"Why are we even driving? I could just teleport us both."

 

"And how are we gonna explain that?"

 

"...."

 

"Exactly."

 

"I didn't respond because that's an idiotic question."

 

"Hmph."

* * *

 

"So, you and Mark. Are you a _thing_ or something?" Anti says nonchalantly, and Jack nearly slams on breaks.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You know, are you two fucking or something?"

 

"Maybe in a fanfiction. No, m'not attracted to Mark."

 

"Why not? He's fucking gorgeous from what I've seen."

 

"What ye've seen?"

 

He heard Anti giggle quietly, and he shot him an angered look.

 

"I had a little...inspection of him after you so foolishly fell for my disappearing act. Did you _actually_ think I'd just go back to hell or something? You're truly idiotic."

 

"YE ARSE! What did ye say ta him? I SWEAR-"

 

"To god? I don't think that's going to help you much." Anti smirked, and Jack wasn't amused. "Relax, I just wanted to see what he looked like up close since you _obviously_ don't want me to meet him."

 

"Yer the one that ran off at the airport."

 

"Yeah well, not my fault your friend happens to be my ex angel boyfriend."

 

"HE'S NOT-" Jack took a relaxing sigh, pulling into the parking spot and resting his head on the steering wheel.

 

"Moral dilemma?"

 

"Yeah. On whether er not it's right to knock the fuck outta a demon."

 

He got out and slammed the door, letting Anti's sarcastic laugh fade in the background.

* * *

 

Mark was extremely excited that Jack was coming over, despite his confusion about why Jack chose to wear green contacts instead of black framed glasses as he usually did.

 

All of that aside, he was relieved when he saw Jack walk in the door and look at him with bright _blue_ eyes, and his usual calm yet excited demeanor.

 

"Top o' tha mornin' to ya!" He screams, and Mark clasps his hands on his ears dramatically.

 

"Y'know, without the filter of dull headphones that's ALOT louder." Mark laughed, and Jack pushed his shoulder playfully, plopping himself down on the couch.

 

A few hours into gaming and Mark realized he _completely_ forgot about the stuffed Tiny Box Tim he'd gotten Jack as a surprise. Now where had he put it?

 

"Hey, I just realized I forgot your gift!"

 

"Gift? Awww is it our anniversary already?" Jack teases, batting his eyelashes as Mark stands up.

 

"Yeah yeah shut up or I'll sell it on ebay to your fangirls." Mark rebuts, heading upstairs to his bedroom, where he figured it _must_ be.

 

He walked in, moving pillows around when he heard the door shut, standing up straight and turning around.

 

There, in the doorway, stood Jack, smirking at him with _green_ eyes.

 

"Hey there, handsome. Care to talk?"


	4. Jacking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti gets Mark alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can do is laugh because this is insane xD enjoy guys!

"Sure. I was just up here looking for your gift...is something wrong?" He says, and Anti thinks its awfully cute how he plays naive.

 

"It can wait." Anti says, then he smiles and plops down on Mark's bed. "Have a seat, won't ye?"

 

Mark sits down warily, never breaking eye contact with Anti. "What's up?"

 

"How long are ye goin' to keep up this...facade?" Anti asks, and Mark gives him a confused look.

 

"Wh-"

 

"I know that yer hiding something from us." Anti smirks, and Mark furrows his brows.

 

"You and...who exactly?"

 

"Oh cut the crap Dark."

 

"Dark?"

 

"Oh, would ye prefer Cael?" Anti shoots, using his angel name to jog his fucking memory because these games were getting old.

 

Mark laughed a bit, then stood up. "Jack, what are you talking about?"

 

Anti sighed dramatically, standing up quickly and walking towards him. "You two are causin' me nothin' but trouble. What's a demon gotta do around here to get the truth??"

 

"Jack, I think you should lie down? Maybe...maybe you're still jet lagged?"

 

Anti laughed a bit, then stalked towards Mark until his back was right against the door and then smirked. "Sure. Let's say I am. I'm sorry fer my forward behavior. Let me make it up to ye."

 

"That's ok-"

 

Anti put a slender finger up to Mark's mouth and shushed him. "I insist." He speaks, then he removes his finger to lean into Mark, kissing him effectively.

 

He figured that would make Dark finally break, but instead, he felt himself being pushed back, and Mark had a horrified look on his face.

 

"Jack WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???" Mark yells, and oh shit, Anti may have fucked this up.

 

Play it cool demon. You got this.

 

"Too much?" He laughs, and Mark gives him a weird look.

 

"I think...I think I'm gonna go lay down." Mark mumbled, shaking his head with a scoff as he opened and shut the door, heading back downstairs.

 

Well, fuck. Dark was a damn good actor, he'll give him that.

 

Anti sat down on Mark's bed, letting Jack deal with the aftermath of this.

 

That wasn't moral trouble right?

 

Well..maybe making someone think that your human (not) twin had the hots for them was bordering a moral dilemma, but until Lucifer calls him back to hell in a rage, he figured he was okay.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jack was wondering what was taking Mark so long when he heard him yelling and clamoring down the stairs. When he got to the end and Jack turned around, he froze.

 

"What happened?" Jack squinted his eyes, and Mark looked like he was about to combust.

 

"Wh...how- _nevermind._ I need to lay down so can we continue this tomorrow or something?" He asks, and Jack gives him a weird look, standing up.

 

"Holy shite ye look like ye jus' saw a ghost. Are ye okay?" He reaches out to touch Mark, but Mark pulls back and smiles nervously.

 

"Perfectly fine! Now, i think it's time for me to rest so, see you tomorrow right?" Mark says hastily, and Jack grabs his keys as he nods.

 

"Um sure...call me if ye need anythin'?" Jack says, and Mark gives him a small smile, pushing him towards the door.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Jack!" He yells, slamming the door in his face and breaking their contact.

 

Jack frowned and shrugged, walking towards his car where Anti was already leaning against it. Jack didn't speak to him, he just got in the drivers side and waited, staring at Mark's house in confusion.

 

What happened up there?

 

Then, he looked at Anti's nervous but smug expression, and it clicked.

 

He turned angrily, squinting blue eyes and hitting the wheel. "What the FUCK did ye do."


	5. Building A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: 'Holier Than Thou' ex boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti is overreacting, Dark is a sweetie :3

It had been two days into Jack's visit, and Mark was acting...weird.

 

It wasn't like he was full on ignoring him, but when Jack went to touch or speak to him, he would flinch or frown, laughing it off nervously while Jack just looked confused.

 

Anti had decided against telling him whether or not this was his doing or not, but Jack was sure it was.

 

He wanted to interrogate, but Anti kept going off and disappearing lately, and Jack was determined to figure out what was taking up so much of his time.

* * *

 

"Anti?" He called out, and Anti hastily shut the front door when he made it to the living room. 

 

"What do you _want_ Jack?" He says, higher pitched voice than usual. Jack crosses his arms and frowns, taking his final steps into the room and motioning his chin towards the door.

 

"Someone at the door?"

 

"No, I was looking outside. Don't you have videos to make?" Anti bites, and Jack takes more steps forwards, not buying his story.

 

"Yeah. M'supposed to be doin' a collab with Mark. Ye remember Mark, dontcha? Brown eyes, black hair, avoidin' the hell outta me?" 

 

"You think I had something to do with that?" Anti says nervously, and Jack raises an eyebrow. 

 

"I never said that, but since ye asked."

 

"I didn't scare away your boy toy okay? Now, could you go back to the fucking computer or something?" He says hastily, and Jack slits his eyes and turns away, stomping back upstairs to his recording room.

* * *

 

Anti takes a deep exhale, and Dark nearly knocks the shit out of him for closing the door.

 

"Abbadon, are you meddling?" His deep voice rings, and he quickly rushes outside, shutting the door behind him.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"Well, Lucifer told my boss that you were going around mistaking some mortal for me, and I had to make sure you weren't doing anything bad. Lo and behold, here you are."

 

"Excuse me? I was _assigned_ to Jack."

 

"But not to Mark?" Dark asks, and Anti just pouts. "I thought not. Abbadon, we've discussed this."

 

"You belong in hell just like the rest of us, Cael! You did as much wrong in your fucking life as I did in mine." Anti scolds, and Dark sighs.

 

"You can always ask for forgiveness Abbadon, it's not that hard."

 

"Oh fuck you!" He spits, and Dark smiles.

 

"You did, plenty of times."

 

"Ugh!" Anti pouts turning back towards the door as Dark catches his arms.

 

"Listen. I want us to be on good terms, Abbadon."

 

" _Anti._ "

 

"Anti. Just...come to dinner with me while you're on Earth okay?"

 

Anti squints his eyes at him, snatching away from the hand that rests on his arm. "Fine. But I'm picking the place and you're paying."

 

Dark smiles at him, backing away. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Anti rolls his eyes in disgust as he watches Dark walk away, annoyed by his ability to look gorgeous even when hes being an asshole. He walks back inside and slams the door, heading upstairs to meddle Jack.

* * *

 

"-can't understand why yer actin' like this."

 

"Do you not remember?" Mark says softly, and Jack shrugs on screen with a worried look.

 

"Mark I swear I have no idea what yer talkin' about..."

 

"You kissed me!" Mark suddenly yelled, red in the face as Jack looks at him with a mixture of emotions.

 

Confusion.

 

Surprise.

 

Realization.

 

And then-

 

"Jack!" He heard Anti yell, and he grit his teeth.

 

"I'll be right back okay?" He tells Mark, who gives him a weird look but nods. Jack carefully removes his headphones and snatches his door open, slamming it after him.

 

Anti smirks and opens his mouth but Jack shuts him up.

 

"Why the fuck did ye KISS. MARK."

 

Anti wanted to argue, but he settled for indifference.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Jack growled and put his finger on his chest, pushing him.

 

"Get out. And stay out. I don't ever wanna fuckin' see ye again." Jack says, and as Anti begins to laugh, a portal to hell opens under him, effectively placing him in front of a very angry Lucifer.


	6. Kiss And Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti gets reprimanded, Dark visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARKI BABYYYYYYYYY I FUCKIN LOVE YA

"Tell me why I shouldn't burn your soul right now! Lucifer shouts, shaking the walls of hell as he fumes.

 

"So I made a mistake, is it really that bad?" Anti says, and Lucifer grabs him by his throat, pushing him against a wall.

 

"I don't have time for your jokes Anti. I run a _tight_ ship around here and I don't need you fucking up. You know better than to get involved with a mortal!"

 

"In my defense," Anti says, not affected by Lucifer's grip, "I didn't know Cael had a brother."

 

"THIS IS ABOUT DARK??" Lucifer says, eyes burning with flames as he stares at Anti.

 

"Not fully no. I think- _fuck_ would you put me back down?" Anti says, teleporting back to the spot he was in before and adjusting his shirt. "I think that Dark's brother likes my mortal."

 

"And so you kissed him." Lucifer deadpans.

 

"No! I kissed him because I thought he was Dark."

 

"ANTI-" Lucifer begins, nails digging into his scalp as he breathes harshly. "I'm going to send you back to earth and you're gonna fix this you asshole."

 

"Sure. _I'm_ the asshole but you thrive on taking people's souls."

 

" **ABBADON**."

 

"Okay, _okay_." He pouts, huffing as he steps in front of the portal. "Nothing is going to change until those two fuck though."

 

"Not your problem. You are a _moral_ guardian demon, Anti. You _only_ interfere if he's about to rob a bank or kill someone. I don't want _both_ of you in hell."

 

"Ugh, this place could use fresh faces." Anti mumbles, and Lucifer rolls his eyes, pushing him back through the portal to Earth.

* * *

Jack was pacing his room, biting his nails idly trying to figure out how to fix this.

 

He couldn't tell Mark he had a demon guardian, that would make him seem even more insane than he does right now.

 

Maybe he was.

 

He shook off that though, pacing some more when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped slightly, but then decided it might be Mark and rushed to it.

 

He unlocked the door softly, peeping out. He saw a man of medium build with strong arms and tan skin who looked alot like..."Mark?"

 

The man gave him a small smile, eyes still crinkling around..red irises?

 

Oh. **Shit**.

 

"Not quite. But could you still let me in? I don't wish to hurt you."

 

"Hell no!" Jack goes to shut the door, but the hand of whatever type of imposter _this_ was stopped the door, and Jack's eyes blew wide.

 

"Listen, I know that Anti was here and is probably why you're reacting like this. Mark is my brother. I need to talk to you."

 

"Brother? Whatever. Why don't ye just talk to Mark then?"

 

"If you let me in I can explain."

 

Jack furrowed his brows and turned his back to the door. "Absolutely not!"

 

"Okay. Either you can let me in or I can teleport in. I _really_ need to talk to you."

 

Jack sighs because _of course_ he can teleport. Resigned, he opens the door, half heartedly swooping his arm to let the Mark look alike in. The guy wiped his feet on the door mat and straightened his suit, coming in. "You have a nice room. I've only ever seen it from a small crevice."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

The guy laughs, and waves his hands dismissively. "Let me explain. My angel name is Cael, better known as Dark. I'm a demon turned angel, and I used to date your little 'guardian demon.'"

 

"Why the air quotes?"

 

Dark scoffed, taking a seat on the bed. "This is all just a ploy for Lucifer to prevent you from coming to hell. See, Anti is your evil half. You aren't related at all like Mark and I, but he is an almost exact replica of you. You in a past life."

 

"What? I was evil or somethin'?"

 

"Not _evil_ but, let's just say we got into some trouble."

 

" _We?_ Aren't you an angel??"

 

"I _am_ an angel. I _wasn't_ when I first died. I made out a little deal with my boss."

 

"Sure." Jack says, palm to his forehead as he sighs. "So, how does he know _I'm_ ever goin' to hell?"

 

"He _doesn't_ know. That's why he sent Anti to keep you morally straight. Unfortunately, Anti likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, which is why he was sent back to Hell. He's probably on his way back to Earth now."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"He's _still_ your guardian demon. It's not like they can threaten to kill him or anything. Just, neverending torture if he doesn't behave."

 

"So yer at my hotel because..."

 

"Oh! Yes, I need you and my brother to make up. He's miserable without you and it's painful to watch."

 

"He chose to ignore me!"

 

"Well, you just need to explain that it was Anti and not you who kissed him."

 

"Does he know yer...?" Jack motions towards Dark's physical form and Dark laughs.

 

"Of course fucking not. But I suggest you get to him before Anti does, that won't go over well." Dark replies, standing and fixing his suit again. "Best of luck!"

 

"Wait! Ye can't jus' leave me to do this! Yer an angel, aren't ye supposed to guide me or somethin'?"

 

"Ugh, _that_ stigma again? I'm not _your_ angel. You have a guardian _demon._ Ask him for help." Dark smiles, patting Jack on the shoulder and teleporting out, leaving Jack alone with all his confusion and thoughts.


	7. Maybe Not...Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack will talk to him eventually...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is me in any situation in which something weird happens. Ffs.

He wanted to talk this out, he really did.

 

But talking to your straight friend who thinks you kissed him is...not an easy thing to do.

 

Granted, it'd be just as bad if Mark were gay.

 

He only had about 3 more days of his trip left, and he was determined to talk to Mark face to face, but he couldn't find the right words, which led to alot of awkward silences in their skype calls and collabs.

* * *

 

Anti had come back, and Jack had grilled him about showing Dark where he lived. Unfortunately, the conversation got nowhere near solving things with Mark.

 

"Listen, he's an angel. God is his boss. Do you really think he wouldn't have been able to find you had I not told him?" Anti says, touching his fangs in the mirror as he gets ready for his date.

 

"It would've fuckin' helped if ye hadn't."

 

"I bet." Anti deadpans, straightening up his spine as he plants his feet on the ground. "It's so much better to float and look at myself than it is using these useless legs."

 

"Is that what ye think about yer brain too?"

 

"Brain? I don't have a-" He starts, and he sees Jack smirking in the mirror, quickly retracting his statement. "Anyways, Dark isn't a threat to you. All he wants is for his brother to be happy, and all I want is to go back to Hell."

 

"You and me both." Jack mumbles, and Anti huffs.

 

"Listen, you better be glad I haven't knocked your shit yet you little crybaby. You sit up and whine about how much you miss muscles mcdelicious when he's just a few blocks away. You're just too scared to fix this."

 

"Pretty sure this is _yer_ job to fix considerin' _you_ fucked it up to begin with." Jack says, and Anti shrugs past him.

 

"You got a point there. But, I've never been good at admitting I'm wrong _soooo_ _._ " He says, trailing off as he heads to Jack's closet for shoes.

 

"What the fuck are ye-get outta my closet!"

 

"You're in there alot farther than I am kid!" Anti yells back, and Jack yanks him out. "Satan, I swear people get off on manhandling me." He giggles, shaking the shoes he found in Jack's face and heading back to the dining area.

 

"Where are ye goin' anyways?"

 

"On a date."

 

"With Mark??"

 

"Ugh. No. Even better, Cael."

 

"Who the _fuck_ is that??"

 

"Oh!" Anti says, turning around and smiling. "Dark."

 

"Anti!"

 

"Relax. I won't discuss your little squabble with your admirer. He's probably already told his boss anyways. Lucifer is gonna be soo pissed."

 

"Isn't he already?"

 

"Hm. You have a point. Ah well. Best of luck! Let me know if you need anything!" He smiles, showing his fangs and blinking his eyes to turn them human again.

 

He watched as Anti teleported before he could get word in, and sat down, flipping his phone in his hands.

 

He would definitely talk to Mark.

 

Just...maybe not today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Ive become obsessed with AJR. ;-)


	8. Tomorrow For Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack drags Anti to Mark's place on their final day...almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F u c k i n g D a r k

So Jack had been procrastinating... _alot_ _._

 

It was now the last day of his trip and he had barely spent any time with Mark, which was really taking a toll on their relationship. 

 

After countless times of Anti brushing him off for Dark, he had decided that today was the day this all ended.

 

He wanted his best friend back, no strings attached.

* * *

 

"Ow! Why the fuck are you pulling me you insane mortal!?"

 

"Is that the only insult ye have? Callin' me a mortal?" Jack asks, and Anti giggles.

 

"It's probably the worst insult known in our realm. Now answer my fucking question."

 

"Because yer gonna help me work shite out with Mark."

 

"I thought you had done that already? Haven't you two been hanging out and recording for the past 6 days?" Anti asks, snatching himself from Jack's grip and crossing his arms.

 

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we're back on good terms."

 

"Hm. Mortals are weird." Anti says, leaning against that wall and making a cigarette appear from nowhere. Jack snatches it from his hand, throwing it to the ground as Anti seethes. "What the fuck!"

 

"Ye can't smoke in the room!" Jack points out, and Anti pouts.

 

"I hate this place. Are we going back today?"

 

"No. Tomorrow. _After_ I get my best friend back."

 

"Ugh, Mark this, Mark that, just fuck and get it over with."

 

"Fuck _yerself_ _._ " Jack says, and Anti smirks, shrugging as he pulls him by his face into a kiss, making Jack yelp and struggle. He giggled into the kiss, deepening it just to fuck with his Earthly look alike.

 

Soon enough, Jack pushed him away, wiping his mouth as Anti sighed in contentment. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

 

"You told me to fuck myself, and you're the closest thing here, so I was just getting the ball rolling."

 

"Oh _fuck you._ "

 

"We just tried that, remember?" Anti smirked, and Jack rolled his eyes.

 

"I hope ye go back to hell soon."

 

"I can't, until Lucifer is sure that you won't be heading there with me."

 

"Why does it even fuckin' matter?" Jack yells, pulling on his jacket and calling a cab.

 

Anti just shrugs silently, and Jack huffs.

 

"Hello? Yes can I get a cab to Hilton on Orange? Thank ye so much."

 

"Are you seriously considering telling him you have a demon half?"

 

"Yer not _half_ of me. Yer a whole nother person."

 

"Even worse." Anti rolls black eyes, and Jack winces.

 

"Yer eyes look disgustin' like that."

 

"Better than your 'baby blues'. Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

 

"I don't say that. My eyes are like...cerulean."

 

" _UGH_ everything about you is so...lame."

 

"Shut up." Jack mumbles, searching around for his room key.

 

"Back pocket genio."

 

" _Genius._ "

 

"In English, yes."

 

Jack didn't even try to respond to him this time.

* * *

 

Finally his taxi arrived, and it took a few moments before he could drag Anti out of the house, but he finally got him to comply.

 

With the promise of ice cream.

 

*sigh*

 

They walked outside, both sliding into the back of the cab begrudgingly.

 

"2413 Atlantic Blvd please." Jack says, and he raises an eyebrow when the cab driver fixes the mirror, until he sees red eyes staring back at them.

 

"Hi Anti. Why don't we take a detour?" Dark smiles and Jack sighs, crossing his arms.

 

"Fuckin' hell."

 


	9. Stop, Drop, And Lie Your Ass Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti isn't happy that Dark keeps ruining his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! This really cute guy has been getting all my attention and i got distracted x.x I LOVE YOU GUYS AND HERE'S SOME SALTY ANTI.

Jack hated all of this.

 

He hated Anti for showing up out of nowhere.

 

He hated Dark for being on his side.

 

And he hated STUPID MARK FOR NOT ANSWERING HIS TEXTS.

 

"Don't worry Jack, we're almost there." Dark says, and Jack only rolls his eyes, ignoring him. "Please don't be mad at me, I'm trying to help you."

 

"Yeah some help the botha ye are. Fuckin'..." He grumbles, trailing off as he goes silent again.

 

"Oh quit your whining, kid. You'll get your precious boy toy back soon enough. Do I need to kiss you again to make you feel better?" Anti giggled, and Dark looked into the rearview mirror with his eyebrow raised.

 

"No thank ye, probably the worst experience of my life."

 

"That's a lie." Dark mumbled, and Anti broke out into a loud fit of laughter as they pulled into an airport parking lot.

 

"Now, what do you say we go back to your place," Anti begins, and Jack squints at him incredulously, "And we can handle this all from there."

 

"Or ye can _fix_ what the fuck ye did in the first fuckin' place."

 

"It's really not his fault, Jack. Mark does really like you."

 

"As a friend." Jack states, and Dark sighs dramatically.

 

"For an intelligent being, you're very naive."

 

" _Intelligent_?" Anti asks, and Dark shoots him a worried look. "Nevermind. Anyways, I can't force you to fix things with Mark, Jack, and I highly doubt he will listen to me."

 

"Hm."

 

"Jack, listen. Abbadon is right. Mark will only listen to _you_. I tried talking to him and he only cut me off, claiming that if you haven't discussed it by now, it obviously meant nothing."

 

"IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHIN' BECAUSE IT WASN'T ME!" Jack yells, getting out of the car and slamming the door, ignoring as Dark and Anti get out after him. "I don't fuckin' care anymore. Jus' take me home."

 

"Great! I'll go get your things!"

 

"Abbadon _please._ " Dark begs, and Anti sulks against the car. "Jack, either you can listen to me, an Angel sent from heaven who knows _alot_ more than that sulking asshole you call a guardian demon, _or_ you can listen to aforementioned asshole and let him get all up in your head. He's a manipulator, Jack. It's your word against his and he will use yours against you."

 

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Anti yelled, and Dark gave him a small smile.

 

"I'm on the side of good conscience. Anti, what you're trying to do won't solve anything. You know I'd do anything in the world for you, but I also work for the good in people. I can't go against my morals just so you can uphold some deal with Lucifer. Do you even know why you're on Earth?"

 

"That's on a need to know basis, and neither of you need to know." Anti deadpans, and Jack huffs as he begins to walk away. Dark grabs him by his arm and grabs his face, looking into his eyes.

 

"Do not freak out."

 

"That's not really helpin' me not freak ou- WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'??" Jack yells, backing away as Dark leans into him.

 

"Didn't I tell you not to freak out?" Dark sighs as Anti laughs. "I'm trying to channel Mark's emotions into you so you know I'm not lying. Even though I'm an angel and I literally can't lie."

 

"Ugh, _literally._ "

 

"Abbadon."

 

" _Fine._ Do your little kissing thing so we can get this show on the road. I'm bored."

 

"Wait. _Kissin_ _'_ thing? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU GUYS AND KISSIN'??" Jack yells, and Dark raises his eyebrow as he looks at Anti.

 

"You kissed him just for fun?"

 

"Well of course. It's really fun to see his blush." Anti admits, and Jack fumes.

 

"IM NOT A FUCKIN' GAME PIECE. TAKE ME THE FUCK BACK TO MY HOTEL _NOW ER I SWEAR TO FUCK IM GONNA ROB A BANK EE_ _SOMETHIN_ _'!"_

 

_"_ Rob a bank?" Dark asks, and Anti shrugs.

 

"He's a wild one."

 

" _Anyways._ There won't be any bank robbing if you _just_ let me kiss you."

 

"No! M'not fallin' fer yer bullshit!" Jack says, snatching out of Dark's holding a pointing a finger. "Take me. To my hotel."

 

"Know what? Fine." Anti says, opening the passenger door for Jack in a fiery rage. "Get back into the cab and you can go to your hotel and keep moping over Mark. But just know, I'm not helping you."

 

"Not like ye ever were. The fuck is yer purpose any fuckin' way." Jack mumbles, getting in and slamming the door.

 

"Rude." Anti giggles, and Dark glares at him. "What?"

 

Dark pulls him into a soft kiss, all of Jack's despaired emotions flowing through him just before Dark lets go. "Fix this. Please." He says, then he snaps his fingers, disappearing into the scenery.

 

Anti sighs and looks down at the ground, eyebrows furrowed tight.

 

"Fuck you, Lucy." He mumbles, blinking once and turning his eyes a sparkling cerulean and stepping into the drivers seat.

 

He could almost hear Lucifer's laugh from underground.


	10. Unfamiliar Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is just a bit confused and Jack is even worse off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this ending. Because I really don't. BUT ITS FINE XD I LOVE YOU GUYS :3

As soon as Jack had settled into bed and fallen asleep, Anti grabbed his house keys and locked the front door, exposing himself to the cold.

 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long until Dark appeared from the air in front of him, hair flowing in the calm wind as he stared at Anti.

 

"I'm only doing this for you, you know." Anti sneers, and Dark scoffs.

 

"I'm sure you are. Is Jack asleep?"

 

"Of course. I wouldn't have been able to leave if he wasn't. He doesn't trust a damn thing out of my mouth."

 

"I wonder why." Dark says, and Anti shoots him a death glare. "You're doing the right thing, Anti. I'm proud of you."

 

"I know. It feels disgusting. I'm the demon of chaos for Satan's sake, I shouldn't have to _fix_ the chaos I create."

 

"That's debatable." Dark remarks, interlocking their fingers and teleporting them back to L.A. at Mark's home. Dark gave him an expectant look and Anti sighed, knocking on the door.

 

"You know, when I think about it, you and Mark look so different." Anti points out, leaning against the wall.

 

"Well yeah, I have red eyes and wings, and he has brown eyes and...less muscles?" Dark shrugs, and Anti laughs shaking his head.

 

"No, I mean he's alot cuter." Dark pouts, huffing.

 

"Whatever you bitter asshole."

 

My asshole isn't bitter! Actually I'm sure you thought it was the sweetest thing you'd ever tasted." Anti wiggles his eyebrows, knocking again.

 

"Always." Dark winks.

 

Anti breaks into a giggle, staring at him with blue eyes fondly as Mark finally opens the door, rubbing his eyes groggily.

 

"Hello?" He says with his eyes squinted, and Anti swings in front of him smiling.

 

"Hey....Mark. We need to talk."

 

"About what?" He says defensively, glancing over at Dark whom he frowns at. "Why is my brother here?"

 

"Because you need to listen to what he has to say."

 

"I told you already-"

 

"Please? Ja-I mean _I_ just wanna fix this. I came all the back...please?"

 

Mark glanced between the two with an annoyed look, then he moved out of the way, watching Dark as they came into his house. He shut the door and leaned against it, keeping his distance.

 

"So, talk."

 

"Well...first off, there's something you need to know about us." Anti begins, and Mark just stares. "We aren't...human. Well, we _were_ at one point, and we can maintain a human form, but...I'm a demon and Dark here is an angel. I use that term loosely." He mumbles, and Dark smiles at him.

 

"What? Demons and Angels? Have you guys gone batshit insane? Listen, I don't care what the hell you two have going on, but leave me out of it." Mark demands, and Dark stands to reason with him but Anti pulls him back down.

 

"Jack is really hurt without you. Since he didn't have the balls to come up here and do this himself, as his guardian demon I needed to step in and do it _for_ him."

 

"He shouldn't have kissed me and neither of us would be hurt."

 

"Oh for god's sake _he_ kissed you! Not Jack." Dark says, and Mark frowns at him, shaking his head.

 

"What?"

 

"Listen. I pretended to be Jack to get you alone because I thought you were him. I didn't want _him_ thwarting my plans, so I was going to get rid of the problem beforehand. Look, my eyes aren't even blue and I don't have that awful accent Jack has." Anti rambles, blinking once to blackout his eyes.

 

Mark jumps back and screams a bit, and Dark stands to calm him. "He's not here to hurt you...for now. He _just_ wants you and Jack to make up. As do I."

 

"And why would I believe you, huh??? You've been lying to me for _years._ "

 

"I never lied to you. You never asked me if I was human nor if I was an angel."

 

"Oh my- _fucking loopholes._ "

 

Anti blinked again revealing green irises and rubbing his eyes. "Fuck that's a painful process."

 

"Both of you need to get out."

 

"I'm not leaving without you." Anti says simply, and Mark raises an eyebrow.

 

"Oh fuck you! First you stare me up and down in my car, then you kiss me, lie to me, then you want me to come _with_ you? You're fucking insane."

 

"I don't need your permission, Mark. I'm trying to be nice here. I'm not _your_ guardian demon. I have no remorse for you if I hurt you."

 

"That's very true. And I can't stop him. Anti is powerful."

 

"Very true." He giggles, and Dark blows out a long breath.

 

"Why didn't you just bring Jack?"

 

"He's...sleep." Anti mumbles, and Dark hits his arm. "What? He is!"

 

"Anti pissed him off and now he doesn't want to leave the house."

 

"I swear you're never on my side." Anti complains.

 

"I told you, I'm on the side of good conscience. Mark, please. He needs you just as much as you need him."

 

"He's pretty miserable, I'll give you that."

 

"Fine. I just want this fucking nightmare to be over." Mark agrees, and Anti jumps with joy.

 

"Great! You don't need anything but yourself. We'll be back today."

 

Mark mumbled something inaudible but went to go pull on a flannel and pants.

 

"You know, you're an awful convincer."

 

"True. But I'm a great manipulator." Anti laughs, and Dark kisses his forehead making him stick his tongue out. "Ugh, affection."

 

"You love it."

 

"I can't love." Anti smirks.

 

"Let's go." Mark demands, grabbing at his car keys which Anti snatches first. "What the hell?"

 

"You're not driving. We're teleporting. Hold on!"

 

"Tele- _AAAAAAAAHHHHH_ _!_ " Mark yells as Dark teleports all of them back to Ireland.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, you're _definitely_ doing it on the way back." Anti shrugs and takes out his key to unlock Jack's door.

 

"HONEY I'M HOME!"

 

"What the fuck are you doing??" Mark asks, and Anti just laughs.

 

"Whatever I want. This is my home too until Jack dies."

 

"What the hell is-Mark?" Jack says quietly, wearing just some boxers and a t shirt. Mark gives him a once over then walks up to him, fidgeting. "How did ye get here?"

 

"Apparently teleporting." He mumbles, and Jack looks behind him to see Anti and Dark waving happily.

 

"Why did you guys bring him here?"

 

"Both of you are weak mortals with no spine." Anti deadpans.

 

"Because it's what was right." Dark corrects, and Anti grabs his hand scoffing.

 

"We'll be upstairs. Make out or whatever and end this."

 

Jack pouts at him, about to say something as he watches them but then he gets cut off.

 

"I'm sorry...for ignoring you."

 

"It's...fine I guess. I'd ignore my best friend too if I thought he kissed me."

 

"But I...I didn't ignore you because you kissed me...I ignored you because I don't know how that makes me feel."

 

"Good thing I didn't kiss ye then huh?"

 

Mark chuckles and nods. "Yeah, I guess. So, did you know that Dark was..."

 

"An angel? Not until Anti told me. Apparently they used to be a thing?"

 

"Are they not now?"

 

"Who even knows."

 

"Well...all that aside...I'd really love to have my best friend back...kissing or not." Mark whispers, and Jack frowns.

 

"I..." He begins, but he stops himself. He can't admit to Mark. No matter how much Dark insists that Mark loves him more than a friend...it may all be a lie. He can't risk it again. "That'd be great."

 

Mark gave him a small uneasy smile, then pulled him into a soft hug that may have lasted alot longer than it usually should, but Jack wasn't complaining.

 

"Glad to have you back Jack."

 

"Yeah...glad to have me back too." He sighs, and he figures he can live with his crush for the rest of life no problem.

 


End file.
